Campfire
Episode Information Main Episode 6:51 Superdawnfan: THIS EPISODE WILL NOW START * ' : "LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA"' * ' : "DAWN WAS TOLD BY PERRY TO GIVE RYAN A CHANCE"' * ' : "WHICH JO WAS SCARED HE'D BETRAY THE ALLIANCE CALLED HIM A TRAITOR FOR"' * ' : "WHILE SHE SEVERELY INJURED PERRY PUT HIM IN A FULL BODY CAST TYLER WON FOR HIS TEAM KNOWING HE'D BE FIRST OUT IF THEY LOST STOPPING DAKOTA FROM BLATANTLY THROWING THE CHALLENGE AND KNOCKING OUT LINDS ON PURPOSE"' * ' : "SHE VOWED REVENGE ON BOTH OF THEM WHILE LINDS AND PERRY GOT TOGETHER"' * ' : "WHILE TYLER, LINDSAY, AND PERRY HAD THIER ALLIANCE REVEALED BY TYLER"' * ' : "DAVE WENT AND JOINED JO'S ALLIANCE AND NOAH CONQUERED HIS DEPRESSION"' * ' : "SO LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW ON TOTAL"' * ' : "DRAMA"' * ' : "BEGINS!"' YOU MAY NOW SPEAK * ' : *takes perry to cabin out of infirmiry in full body cast*' 6:52 Ryantprewitt: * : *Is saddened that ryan is gone and her eyes tear up a bit* 6:52 Shovel Night: * : *mumbles* 6:52 Ryantprewitt: * : BOOM BOO!M TIME TO BLOW UP THE KITCHEN TO PISS OFF CHEF! 6:53 Superdawnfan: * : I thought you already did that * ' : OH NO I REBUILT IT' 6:54 Coolpika1: * : "Don't let her anywhere near the kitchen" 6:54 Superdawnfan: * : what should we do about tyler he won the challenge for us last time * : and we need to keep up our losing streak 6:55 Ryantprewitt: * : Alright Fine. I'll just blow up the infirmary then! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!! 6:56 Shovel Night: * : Im aware, dumbass. 6:57 Superdawnfan: * : you seem angry today 6:59 Shovel Night: * : I am because my plan did not go through 6:59 Ryantprewitt: * : *sneakily puts up tnt into the infirmary, runs outside, and waits for chef and perry to run inside so they can blow up. This tnt doesn't kill them or injure them. It will just destroy the infirmary and have Chef and Perry covered in dust.* 7:03 Coolpika1: * : *walks over to Dakota* "Hello BF how are you doing today?" *she said ignoring her bitter attitude* 7:05 Shovel Night: * : I'm contimplating revenge 7:07 Superdawnfan: * : so dave dawn and noah who do you suggest we vote off * : if we lose izzy or shawn? 7:09 Coolpika1: * : "Okay hehe, can i help?" * : "I don't know, i am just afraid if i close my eyes ill wake up in an pile of explosives, that answer your question?" 7:09 Superdawnfan: * : izzy got it * : they're both threats to this island 7:10 Shovel Night: * : No because its against someone you know 7:10 Coolpika1: * : "Ugh but shawn won't stop about the zombies, with Courtney gone he has been gone he has been attack me in my sleep thinking its the evil schoolgirl zombie back to haunt him" 7:10 Superdawnfan: * : not big competition but bad for survival * : idk how to settle this then * : let's count the dangerous things they do today 7:11 Coolpika1: * : "Aw that sounds bad, but ill do anything to help my BF, your hair looks lovely today by the way" 7:11 Shovel Night: * : ZOMBIES!!! *throws dynamite at them* 7:11 Superdawnfan: * : rubbing in what you did linds? not a good idea to mock her at the time * ' : OMG IZZY BLEW UP THE INFIRMARY AND KILLED THE INJURED INTERNS' 7:12 Coolpika1: * : "What it was an accident, besides i really like it hehe, Dakota even likes it, right BF" *She smiles cutely* * : "Strike one, crazy captain boom boom" 7:13 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * : *laughs insanely like a crazed maniac* * : OH GOD. O_O 7:14 Superdawnfan: * : Sammy ok? 7:15 Shovel Night: brb exposing friend 7:15 Superdawnfan: lols k we won't wait for you @shovel XD 7:16 Shovel Night: douchebag u better 7:16 Ryantprewitt: LOL 7:23 Coolpika1: *Suddenly a wild appears and RKO's Joe before running away crazily, as it turned out to be in a wig with makeup as and beat the living crud out of her as took pictures of the action, while and make out under moonlight (I don't know what this was for, i was bored lol) 7:24 Superdawnfan: XD ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 7:26 Shovel Night: back 7:27 Superdawnfan: oh great now call ryan back you made him leave so you bring him back 7:28 Shovel Night: crap i did ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 7:32 Ryantprewitt: Sorry 7:32 Superdawnfan: hey 7:33 Ryantprewitt: I didn't know my internet disconnect me. XD 7:35 Superdawnfan: NOW RESUME 7:35 Ryantprewitt: Is this internet working? Oh. Okay. XD 7:36 Shovel Night: brbvnfes brehbv 7:37 Superdawnfan: now shovel if you want to pause again we just won't interact with your chars but not giving up another 10 mins like usual this time was 20 XD 7:37 Shovel Night: Sorry 7:37 Superdawnfan: * : COME ON DOES ANYONE WANT ME HERE? 7:37 Ryantprewitt: lol 7:38 Shovel Night: * : No 7:39 Superdawnfan: * : DO I JUST HAVE TO WIN IMMUNITY FOREVER TO STAY ON? * : yeah pretty much * : so Dakota what order do you want them gone? tyler linds and perry 7:41 Shovel Night: * : Tyler, then linds, then perry 7:41 Superdawnfan: * : big grudges? huh 7:42 Shovel Night: * : Very 7:44 Superdawnfan: * : what do you think Sammy? * : perry is there any other way I won't get booted 7:46 Ryantprewitt: * : I think that sounds like a good idea. * : *still misses Ryan* * : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I BLEW UP THE INFIRMATORY BY ACCIDENT! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! 7:47 Shovel Night: * : Yes. If you win the challenge 7:48 Superdawnfan: * : THEN IT'S DECIDED TYLER'S OUT NEXT * : ah c'mon 7:50 Shovel Night: * : Good 7:54 Coolpika1: * : "So everyone is going to ignore that Izzy blew up the infirmary and killed a bunch of interns? just wondering" *Shrugs* 7:55 Superdawnfan: * : nope she's probs gonna be out next XD 7:56 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:56 Coolpika1: * : "Eh, sounds good to me" 7:58 Superdawnfan: * : on the other hand shawn purposely tried to murder dave the other day ~ Tobio-chan has joined the chat. ~ 7:58 Superdawnfan: who're you? 7:58 Shovel Night: * : *hiding in trashcan* My friend 7:59 Superdawnfan: ah k 7:59 Tobio-chan: Hello 8:01 Shovel Night: hj'uihjo 8:01 Tobio-chan: THIS IS AIDS 8:01 Shovel Night: ur aids >:( 8:02 Coolpika1: Who has aids? 8:02 Shovel Night: Tobiohan 8:03 Ryantprewitt: O_O 8:03 Shovel Night: *tobiochan ~ Tobio-chan has left the chat. ~ 8:03 Shovel Night: shit I was joking geez 8:03 Ryantprewitt: HOW RUDE 8:03 Superdawnfan: he only came in to insult here k @pika? now resume 8:04 Shovel Night: Hes my friend. He was calling the chat aids and so I said i'd block him in pms lol 8:04 Superdawnfan: NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS 8:04 Shovel Night: EH 8:05 Superdawnfan: if so I'm not going to stop for you guys 8:05 Shovel Night: ok cody jr. 8:06 Superdawnfan: XD 8:06 Ryantprewitt: XD 8:07 Superdawnfan: I was nice you abuse ability to shovel I'd pause for pika and ryan but not you for rn if you want 8:07 Shovel Night: do u wanna fite I don't abuse ability 8:08 Superdawnfan: fine lols but next time you get ONE pause per rp 8:09 Shovel Night: Hold on im not done. And ok. BUT What do you mean i abuse ability? 8:09 Ryantprewitt: lol 8:10 Superdawnfan: you've been telling us to pause every rp and here's the thing it's not like we subbed you but you get annoyed if we interact outside your chars and do a 5 min scene with nothing important going on also you pause everyday we rp it's getting kinda old if you need a better sched tell me XD ok? 8:11 Shovel Night: I pause because I need to go do shit and I joke when I say not to sub me. Thats why I call you a douchebag or a bitch. Ur not. 8:11 Superdawnfan: sometimes you say you're ready to start and lreave right after XD oh ok sorry lols ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 8:12 Shovel Night: Thats cuz I think Im ready and then my mom is like "JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!" 8:12 Superdawnfan: lols I'm sorry about that then NOW RESUME * : so shawn can be just as dangerous since he knows he's crazy izzy doesn't all ik is one intentionally murders one does not 8:15 Ryantprewitt: * : *decides what to blow up next* 8:15 Shovel Night: * : *kicks dave in the back of the head to knock him out* 8:15 Superdawnfan: * : why not blow up the other teams cabin izzy 8:15 Coolpika1: * : "OW!" *gets knocked out* 8:16 Shovel Night: * : *laughs and drags him in the trashcan* 8:17 Superdawnfan: * : OH NO YOU DON'T *swiftly grabs dave and steals him* * : after rescuing dave wakes him up* 8:18 Shovel Night: * : ZOMBIE LOVER!!! YOU SAID IF I VOTE WITH YOU YOU"D STOP HELPING THEM!!! 8:18 Coolpika1: * : *groans in his sleep as he wakes up* "ugh what happened?" 8:18 Superdawnfan: * : I DIDN'T DO THAT IT WAS UH PERRY IN DISGUISE * : YOU CAN TRUST ME HE WORKED WITH THE EVIL BEAST 8:19 Shovel Night: * : PERRY DID?! 8:19 Superdawnfan: * : he did work with the "evil beast" afterall\ 8:20 Shovel Night: * : *conff* PERRY IS DEAD!!! * : *runs up to perry and tackles him to the ground, making all his bones crack* * : OW!!! MOTHER****ER!!! 8:22 Coolpika1: * : *Whispers to Joe* "Heh, good job and good thinking" 8:22 Ryantprewitt: * : *she then decides to do the craziest thing ever. Blow up the confessional* 8:23 Shovel Night: * : LINDSAY HELP ME PLEASE!!! * : *shattering his arms while sitting on top of them and punching him in the face repeatedly* 8:23 Superdawnfan: * : yeah I'm scared shawn might be worse now * : izzy never harmed her own team * : and at least she kills quickly * : shawn puts them through undeserveable pain * : SHAWN'S NEXT * : any disagreements? 8:26 Shovel Night: * : *punching perry in the ribcage repeatedly and doesnt hear* * : *too busy dying slowly* 8:27 Coolpika1: * : "Nope" 8:27 Superdawnfan: * SAMMY SAVE HIM 8:28 Ryantprewitt: * : *saves Perry from Shawn* 8:28 Superdawnfan: * ' : back to the infirmary"' 8:28 Shovel Night: * : ARE YOU ALSO A ZOMBIE LOVER?! *punches sammy in the face* 8:28 Ryantprewitt: * : OW! * : *gets up* * : So you wanna fight do yah? >:O 8:29 Superdawnfan: * ' : *handcuffs shawn*' 8:29 Shovel Night: * : LET ME GO!!! *headbutts chris* 8:30 Superdawnfan: * : I don't sense shawn would do good for the island 8:30 Ryantprewitt: * : I'm gonna make you pay for messing with Perry and getting Ryan eliminated. HI YA!!!!!!!!!! *kicks Shawn in the stomach knocking him down* I learned martial arts BITCH! 8:30 Coolpika1: * : *runs to Perry* "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" 8:31 Shovel Night: * : *nearly in tears but holding them back* Just take me to the infirmary please... 8:31 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OK PERRY IS GOING TO THE INFIRMARY"' * ' : "AND TO MAKE THINGS FAIR ONE OF THE NEGATIVE NEWBIES HAS TO SIT OUT THIS CHALLENGE"' 8:33 Shovel Night: * : Where did you take the maniac? * : Shawn not perry. 8:33 Superdawnfan: * : oh he's um * ' : "that's simple I didn't take shawn anywhere I handcuffed him since two hands isn't safe for him to have"' 8:34 Coolpika1: * : "Izzy destroyed the infirmary, but uh.....Chris can you send some docters or something to help Perry, he can barely move" 8:34 Shovel Night: * : *is on ground from Sammy kicking him* 8:34 Superdawnfan: * ' : "we have a backup place linds don't worry"' 8:35 Shovel Night: * : *breathing deeply from almost DYING* 8:35 Ryantprewitt: * : *is glaring intensely at Shawn* * : OMG! I AM GONNA MAKE A CONTESTANT DIE BY MISTAKE! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:35 Superdawnfan: * ' : *takes perry to back up infirmary*' 8:36 Shovel Night: * : What did i even do wrong? 8:36 Superdawnfan: * : the fact that needs to be explained worries me 8:37 Coolpika1: * : "be careful with him!" *she calls after chef, worried about him* "Shawn your a major jerk!" 8:37 Ryantprewitt: * : You monster.... You tried to hurt Ryan in any way you can, You beated up Perry to the fact that he is about to die, and you tried to attack me. 8:38 Superdawnfan: * : to be fair I convinced him ryan was an evil beast 8:38 Shovel Night: * : I was in the right! You guys are zombie huggers and I will not stand for it! 8:38 Ryantprewitt: * : You are completely insane. * : Wait What? *looks at leonard* 8:39 Superdawnfan: * : I told shawn that ryan was an evil beast to get him eliminated but that's all I did * : thought you knew * : he eliminated him but didn't expect him to nearly kill someone 8:40 Ryantprewitt: * : 0-0 :( 8:40 Coolpika1: * : "Leonard, you made him hurt Perry and now i am upset at you, YOU will be leaving!" 8:40 Superdawnfan: * : I said that about ryan not perry 8:40 Shovel Night: * : *conff* Hey, as long as its not me. 8:40 Ryantprewitt: * : Why would you want him gone Leonard? Do you not like him? 8:41 Superdawnfan: * : social game threat also I spied on jo she had a huge alliance plus he had a girlfriend huge chance of winning * : even good in challenge 8:42 Ryantprewitt: * : Well, I guess your right about that. 8:42 Superdawnfan: * : he was awkward at first but everyone loves him and he's good at challenges he was a threat besides I gave him 1 vote * : not all 4 8:44 Shovel Night: * : So whats the plan? Whos out next? 8:44 Superdawnfan: * : tyler then perry then linds then we may merge 8:44 Ryantprewitt: * : That's reasonable. I still like Ryan but I guess your right about Ryan trying to sneak in and win the game. 8:45 Superdawnfan: * : then shawn for being a crazed maniac while izzy is probs sent back to her institute after being shown to be a threat to human life XD 8:46 Shovel Night: * : YES!!! IM NOT THE TARGET!!! 8:46 Superdawnfan: * : you're not on his team idiot * : you're with izzy dave dawn jo and noah 8:47 Ryantprewitt: * : But I'm Still angry at Shawn for seriously injuring Ryan with the help of Demon Ryan at the end of his elimination and almost killing him. 8:47 Shovel Night: * : LOOK WHOS TALKING, DUMBASS!!! *to tyler* 8:47 Coolpika1: * : "He is A target....just not now" 8:48 Superdawnfan: * : oh shawn is out * : he's a threat to this island 8:48 Shovel Night: * : *conff* Yeah... I need an idol quick... 8:48 Ryantprewitt: * : I would've saved Ryan from getting seriously injured after he was eliminated by pushing both Shawn and Demon Ryan into the water. 8:48 Superdawnfan: * ' : "HEY I WAS SUPPOSED TO START THIS CHALLENGE A WHILE AGO"' 8:49 Shovel Night: * : HEY! SHUT THE F*** UP CHRIS!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE!! 8:49 Superdawnfan: * ' : "BUT THIS DRAMA WAS SO GOOD ALSO NEAR DEATH SCENES BUT CHALLENGE TIME AND SINCE PERRY IS WAITING IN THE INFIRMARY"' * ' : "OH WOW RED HEAD IS AS CRAZY AS SHE LOOKS"' 8:49 Shovel Night: * : DO YOU WANT TO F***ING DIE?! I WILL TELL SHAWN YOURE A ZOMBIE! 8:50 Superdawnfan: * : calm down 8:51 Shovel Night: * : *breathing in and out depply* Ok... ok... 8:51 Superdawnfan: * ' : "you're challenge today is to"' * ' : "PUT OUT THE FOREST FIRE YOU GUYS CAUSED"' 8:53 Shovel Night: * : Forest fire? *looks* 8:53 Ryantprewitt: * : If Demon Ryan ever gets into my sight again, HE IS GOING TO BE THE BITCH WHO WILL GET THE MOST BEATING FROM ME FOR ALMOST KILLING RYAN AFTER HIS ELIMINATION! Anyways, what's the challenge. 8:53 Superdawnfan: * ' : "to be fair"' * ' : "SINCE PERRY IS IN THE INFIRMARY SOMEONE HAS TO SIT OUT CAN YOU GUYS AGREE ON WHO"' VOTE SOMEONE TO SIT OUT IN PM ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 8:58 Superdawnfan: RYAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:58 Shovel Night: Hes coming back I think Maybe Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany tiiiiiiiiiiime 8:58 Superdawnfan: if he doesn't he gets murdered lols 8:58 Shovel Night: Ye lol 9:00 Superdawnfan: lols ryans back XD 9:00 Shovel Night: no hes not ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:00 Superdawnfan: is too XD 9:00 Shovel Night: now he is 9:01 Coolpika1: And i am also back, stomach not feeling well, been in the bathroom most of the time RPing which is why i don't respond much XD sorry 9:02 Shovel Night: lol its ok 9:02 Superdawnfan: XD it's k @pika ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 9:02 Superdawnfan: only point it's important is elim ceremony where I'll waut 9:02 Shovel Night: I have to use the br but Im holding it cuz i dont wanna pause XD. Can you sub for me for a little while i go? 9:03 Superdawnfan: sure lols ryans net is bad today anyways @shovel XD 9:03 Shovel Night: kk brb ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:05 Superdawnfan: ryan pm who izzy wants to sit out ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 9:06 Ryantprewitt: FINALLY 9:08 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OK 3 for shawn 2 for dave and one for izzy since shawn put the guy in the cast it'd be unfair to not have him as an option"' * ' : "DAVE YOU HAVE TO PARTICIPATE"' * ' : "PERRY YOU CHOOSE ANYONE BUT DAVE TO SIT OUT"' 9:09 Shovel Night: back dont choose forme 9:09 Superdawnfan: just in the nick of time XD 9:10 Shovel Night: * : First, make sure if i dont vote shawn, hes thrown in flames, 9:10 Superdawnfan: * : no promises 9:11 Shovel Night: * : I vote Shawn, don't get me wrong, but throw him in flames for me anyways please. * : I will bite a hole in your throat. 9:12 Superdawnfan: * ' : "ok shawn can't participate" *drops cage on him* "to prevent harm"' * ' : "don't worry perry"' 9:13 Shovel Night: * : DAMMIT!!! * : Thanks chris... 9:13 Superdawnfan: * ' : "it's not fire proof or to prevent harm from him"' * ' : "it's to prevent him from harming"' 9:13 Shovel Night: * : *grins evily at shawn* * : *gets a littleworried* 9:14 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Take that Shawn! *grins evily at Shawn as well* 9:15 Superdawnfan: * ' : "NOW TRY THE BEST YOU CAN TO PUT OUT THE FIRES"' WAY TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE: EVERY MEMBER OF TEAM MUST HAVE AT LEAST FIVE LINES AND SOME AT LEAST TALKING ABOUT THE FIRE BUT INTERACTION TOO DON'T BE ONE SIDED AND THEN THE TEAM MAY WIN * : I'mma bet most of our team caused this 9:18 Ryantprewitt: * : I'M BETTING THAT EVERYONE THINKS I DID THIS 9:19 Superdawnfan: * : can't say you're wrong 9:20 Shovel Night: * : Because you did, phsyco-bitch 9:21 Coolpika1: * : "Oh look at that a fire, i am scared" *He said emotionless, even though he was happy to see one of the psychos locked up for once* 9:22 Shovel Night: * : *hesitantly looking at fire then stepps on it a little bit* 9:22 Ryantprewitt: * : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * : I'm betting that Shawn did it. * : Either him or Izzy. 9:23 Shovel Night: * : I DIDNT DO THIS! * Evidence? * : HOW CAN I SUPPLY EVIDENCE TO AN ACCUSATION YOU CANT PROVE?! 9:25 Superdawnfan: * : izzy and chef did this * : so did tyler * : WHAT?! * : dakota * : Perry * : AND shawn 9:25 Shovel Night: * : Bitch, please! 9:25 Ryantprewitt: * : I doubt Perry did this. 9:26 Superdawnfan: *shawn 9:26 Shovel Night: * : I didnt do anything illegal... lately... 9:26 Ryantprewitt: * : Shawn injured him. 9:26 Superdawnfan: * : mix of efforts it wasn't just today 9:27 Coolpika1: * : "Maybe Dawn did it" 9:27 Shovel Night: * : Yeah stop trying to shift the blame. *keeps stepping on the fire* 9:27 Superdawnfan: * : remember when izzy blew upp the kitchen and infirmary and pretty much something every single day 9:29 Shovel Night: * : So how are me, orange loser, and psyco loser involved? 9:29 Superdawnfan: * : While someone clicked rocks and making a few pretty sparks to entertain to distract from her anger and compensate for no ones truly cared for her and been clicking since she doesn't have the people or items to compensate for love like daddy gave her * : was humiliated here eexpecting fame * : sound familiar to anyone? 9:30 Shovel Night: * ...............Just finish your theory 9:31 Ryantprewitt: * : Yah. It kinda sounds famailiar. :( * : *steps on the fire* 9:31 Shovel Night: * : *gets the fire she was stepping on out finally* 9:31 Superdawnfan: * : not to you Sammy to the one who was humiliated not stood up her sister that was abusive fgor once then hired Courtney for court 9:32 Shovel Night: * : Would you shut the f*** up and move on to Perry and Shawn in your theory already?! 9:33 Superdawnfan: * : then chef well his fights with izzy and shawn your traps for "zombies" that didn't catch em right away that may have cought a few itnerns 9:34 Shovel Night: * : Whats that have to do with a fire? 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : THE PURPOSE OF THE TRAPS WAS TO SET ZOMBIES ON FIRE AND YOU PLACED THEM IN THE CENTER OF THE FOREST 9:35 Shovel Night: * : ...True 9:35 Superdawnfan: * : while perry has a record of trouble and chris didn't seem to optimistic and to be trying to hide something the first ep * : and this lead up to an ultimate cause due to no one thinking through what they've done * : THE ENTIRE ISLAND MIGHT BURN * : due to a team effort I prefer it reverts the same way 9:37 Shovel Night: * : Wait wait wait. I have nothing to do with this and what you said has nothing to do with fire 9:37 Superdawnfan: * : EVERYONE GRAB BUCKETS AND COLLECT WATER * : thought was something wrong with you and chef doing something behind the scenes idk everything so I may be wrong but everyone else has enough evidence * : I SHALL PREVENT THE FIRE WITH MY SPELLS SO IT DOESN'T SPREAD * : DAKOTA WAVE TO YOUR FANS IF YOUW ANT YOU ARE NOT NEEDED TYLER WILL BE OUR SWIMMER 9:39 Ryantprewitt: * : *goes and gets water* * : *tries to blow up the confessional* 9:39 Shovel Night: * : Dont blame me for something you dont have alot of evidence for you dumb c*** 9:39 Coolpika1: * : *begins to collect water as well* 9:39 Superdawnfan: * : what was going on then had evidence for everyone else I didn't know * : My sea friends may help *speaks to the animals* 9:40 Shovel Night: * : *grabs a fire extinguisher* 9:40 Superdawnfan: * : *to Dakota* wanna lose remember? 9:41 Shovel Night: * : Oh yeah. *throws it in the water when no one is looking* 9:41 Superdawnfan: * : hey Dakota are you still mad at me? 9:42 Shovel Night: * : No shit, sherlock 9:43 Superdawnfan: * : I just wanted to say I just was scared * : of what could happen I feel bad and 9:44 Shovel Night: GUESS WHO NEEDS TO SLEEP OR THEIR MOM WILL KILL THEM 9:44 Superdawnfan: FINE GO TO BED SAY WHO YOU TRUST TO SUB YOU? 9:45 Shovel Night: Pika, be shawn. Dawn, perry. Ryan, Dakota Actually Pika and ryan trade 9:46 Superdawnfan: ok so ryan's pika and me 9:46 Shovel Night: ye 9:47 Superdawnfan: everyone get that? 9:48 Shovel Night: Any ways buh bye :3 9:48 Superdawnfan: bye 9:48 Shovel Night: gnight everyone ~ Shovel Night has left the chat. ~ 9:55 Coolpika1: * : "Okay i got water, sorry for the wait it took me along time to find the river" "Oh i see you guys already put out the fire....did all that darn work for nothing" ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 9:56 Superdawnfan: * : true sorry noah you look more excited then usual ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 9:59 Coolpika1: * : "Not really, i don't get this challenge, talking is it? thats the best that the great Chris Mcclain could come up with? hehe lame or what joe?" ~ Ryantprewitt has joined the chat. ~ 10:00 Superdawnfan: * : eh there's still a bit of fire left it won't finish since izzy blew up more XD * : explosivo what's wrong with you 10:02 Coolpika1: * : "Well true, hopefully we can get one of these creeps off" *mutters* "Izzy" ~ Ryantprewitt has left the chat. ~ 10:04 Superdawnfan: * : linds we still voting off perry like we planned? * : I MEAN TYLER NOT ME 10:08 Coolpika1: * : "Yes, if we must" * : "So Dawn is getting some tension with Dakota, is that bad Joe or should we....let it happen?" 10:14 Superdawnfan: * : eh not our problem besides she's on the opp team she can't do anything * : WAIT SHE COULDN'T EITHER WAY * : She's a worthless degenerate of a human being got it * : forgot a couple of secs HEAR THAT DAKOTA! 10:18 Coolpika1: * : "Oh shut up and mine your business, sweat stain girl!" Ha got it sorry 10:19 Superdawnfan: there you go XD eh he isn't coming back * : HEY NOAH WANNA SEE ME GET RID OF SOMETHING ELSE 10:19 Coolpika1: * : "No thank you" 10:20 Superdawnfan: * : too bad *puts out all the fire* * : WHAT THE HOW DID YOU * : WATER SUPPLY FROM PLANES I CRASHED AND A WORKING PLANE I TAMPERED THE CONTROLS WITH 10:21 Coolpika1: * : "Joe....just don't question her, honestly it'll save you brain cells" 10:21 Superdawnfan: * : BTW CHEF MAY BE DEAD *Laughs manically* well shovel and I did a two person rp once in a aftermath then ryand and I did since we were so close to the end wanna sub all their chars and do that here * : are the chars at risk of elim and pretty sure you can guess how they'd vote oh also 10:24 Coolpika1: Yeah i probably can 10:24 Superdawnfan: just sub Sammy leonards girlfriend XD unlesss you want me too * : YES ANOTHER WIN * : but my spells this is impossible 10:25 Coolpika1: * : "Awww......we lose" 10:26 Superdawnfan: YOU MAY NOW VOTE 10:26 Coolpika1: Here or in PM 10:27 Superdawnfan: eh doesn't matter I'd prefer pm to leave readers in suspense XD 10:27 Coolpika1: okay XD 10:29 Superdawnfan: * ' : "THE VOTES HAVE BEEN CAST"' * ' : "The first person safe is"' * ' : "Sammy"' 10:30 Coolpika1: * : "YAY!" *gets marshmellow* 10:30 Superdawnfan: * ' : "Lindsay Hooray"' * : ALRIGHT I GET TO STAY WITH MY BESTIE DAKOTA 10:31 Coolpika1: * *rolls eyes* 10:31 Superdawnfan: * ' : "which brings us to dakota"' * ' : "you're safe"' 10:31 Coolpika1: * "You made a good choice Chris" *She said giving a glare at Lindsay but of course she didn't see it* 10:32 Superdawnfan: * ' : "and now bottom 3"' * ' : "Who am I kidding perry got a lucky survival with no votes"' * ' : "and the final person safe is"' * : *mumbles* * ' : "leonard!"' * : of course the person who is a disbeliever voted me off * : and is so stupid he needs to go home 10:34 Coolpika1: * : "What, but how, why?!" 10:34 Superdawnfan: * : aw man 10:34 Coolpika1: (Oh XD_Icon) Continue sorry 10:35 Superdawnfan: I don't even sub I norms play tyler but if you want you can play him rn XD 10:35 Coolpika1: no i am good XD 10:36 Superdawnfan: * : I don't deserve to go home I'm sorry everyone especially to you Dakota *tries to kiss her* 10:37 Coolpika1: * *backs away* "Not a chance, loser" 10:37 Superdawnfan: * ' : "OVERSTAYING YOUR TIME"' * ' : *picks him up and throws him on boat of losers breaking his back and drives away"' THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED